


Random shit post

by Till3y1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: #avatarthelastairbender, #shitpost, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Till3y1/pseuds/Till3y1
Summary: So I'm bored as hell so if anybody wants say random shit in the comments or whatever about avatar go ahead ( I don't want to study for my finals )
Comments: 2





	Random shit post

*ahem* sooooouuuu zutara or kataang  
I could go both ways but tokka is still supreme change my mind.


End file.
